The Mystical Ring
by Euphraini
Summary: Once upon a time, a man sealed his powers in a ring for the one he truly loves. He was betrayed. And now, the ring went into the hands of Mikan Sakura. -detailed summary inside or my profile. Important authors note at the end. T for language possibly.


**I had the idea for a while and I've written it....around 8 months ago. I was really excited to post this up since it was the first story idea I had in my life. But anyways, Don't forget to read the authors note at the end of the story. **

**Summary: Once upon a time, there was a man. A wizard if you may call him... or a king. He sealed his powers in a ring for the one he truly loves. He was betrayed. Then he was said to be dead. The ring was passed down from generations, given to the so-called 'Chosen One'. It had a powerful use. It will defeat all source of evil... And somehow, a girl named Mikan Sakura has it. While dealing with evil who seeks for the ring, she uncovers the truth about her past and the secret of the ring?**

**_I do not own Gakuen Alice!_**

And enjoy :D

**Chapter 1: Departing**

_Ten thousand years ago, in an immortal world called Corina, there lived a powerful wizard. His name was Akio. He was 20 and the youngest yet, most powerful wizard that ever lived. His ancestors and other wizards were no match for him._

_Because he was not only a wizard but the heir to the King's throne, he began to hate his position as well as his powers. So, he devised a plan to escape._

_On the same night as his escape, he met a woman named Shizuka. She was only two years younger than him but she was kind. Though she was quiet, Shizuka offered him all basic needs. _

_Soon after, they fell in love. He loved her dearly, but because wizards cannot love, he created a ring which sealed all his powers away. He did it all for her. _

_Three years later, they got married. No one came to find Akio nor had they recognized him. Or that was so he thought._

_His heart broke as soon as he found out that his wife was cheating on him with another man, Hatsu kamiya, the man that became his best friend after all those years. _

_He found out that Shizuka only played with his feelings. She and Hatsu only went near him because they knew that he would inherit the king's throne and soon the knights would come and find him. _

_When his heart did break, shattered into pieces like a broken mirror, he died. His body was not found; it disappeared. _

_The ring was expected to shatter as well like Akio's heart did. Instead, the ring only slightly cracked. Powers such as the ability to control fire or water, flew to special individuals. There are even powers such as the ability to melt objects or attract animals._

_These abilities were soon recognized as Alices. _

_As for the ring, it still had some power to mend it back together and only a little more to defeat the source of evil._

"Every one hundred years, the ring is given to the chosen one," The queen sighed as she laid her hand on the side of the baby's cradle. She had long, auburn hair that reached to the ground.

Her name was Yuka Azumi, the rightful queen. She had golden brown orbs which matched her beauty. She was also wearing a plain purple gown with only one jewelry.

The only jewelry was a plain silver necklace with golden ring that hanged down the middle. It was a golden ring with a pearl as white as snow in the middle.

Yuka took the the necklace off her neck, bend down and slid it around the baby's neck. She, then, kissed the baby's cheek as she played around with the ring.

The baby giggled. Yuka whispered something in her ears and then...

_BAM!_

Mikan woke up, remembering today was the day she would be taken away from her only family. She would go to a school called Gakuen Alice.

A bright light sneaked into the room through a tiny slit in the curtains as she recalled what happened yesterday.

_"Mikan," Hana, her caretaker said, "I've enrolled you to a called Gakuen alice. There are people just like you who have certain abilities just like you do. You will study there until you graduate. That place will keep you safe. Just don't tell other people."_

_"But why, Hana?" Our 15-year old brunette asked, "Why are you sending me away? Don't think that I don't know? I know perfectly well that I can't contact you once I'm in that school."_

_"Oh, Mikan," Hana replied, "You have to go and I won't take no for an answer. Creatures are searching for you, just waiting for you to die so they can take what's important to you. The Academy will protect you. Give a fake alice and dress as a boy named Minoru Nakuma. Don't ever give away your true identity. They'll know. Please, do this for me."_

_Her voice became soft as she warned and begged. _

_Being the Mikan she was, she knew. She knew what Hana would do to anything to get her out of trouble and she hated to see her only family-even if they're not blood related- like that._

_Mikan sighed heavily and gave in. "Fine."_

_Hana's face brightened and hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now, I've teleported your uniform up to your room."_

_She sighed once again and teleported to her room. _

Mikan got up. She brushed her teeth and got dressed in her uniform. **(I'm not good at explaining clothing so i'm sorry i have 2 skip this part. But, the uniform is just the same as Gakuen Alice-the manga- uniforms so just imagine her wearing the middle school boy's uniform k?) **

After, she tied her long, brown hair into a ponytail and stuck it under a wig, the same colour as her hair. To make sure the wig stuck firmly into her head, she did a couple of flips. It indeed stuck on her head but just in case, she wore a blue hat.

Just when she thought she was all set to go, it felt like something was missing. Something didn't feel quite right. She had packed her bag yesterday, made sure her breasts were not visible, wore the boys' uniform, and made sure her wig was on right.

She walked up to her desk and swept her hands across it. This was the room she had been in since forever. She didn't know how or when she got here but some feelings of the past were better remained forgotten. Her finger hit something.

It was a ring. A golden ring. A golden ring with a pearl. The pearl was pure white, like snow in a winter night. So that was what she was missing. She was missing the necklace she had always worn.

The ring she had was only a part of the necklace she had ever since she was a child. She didn't know how she got it, or even where she got it at that point. But there was one thing for sure: the ring was precious and always needed to be hidden under her clothes. Hana had told her. The words repeated itself over and over again.

_'If, by chance the ring was separated from this necklace, it doesn't matter. If, by chance the ring is lost, chaos is what the world would become. The necklace is only an object to carry the ring, the ring itself is more important.' _

Hana had said these words but would never explain why. She wouldn't tell her anything, not even her own past. Her own past which she longed to know. Unfortunately, Hana wouldn't tell her.

_'Some things are meant to be a secret. Until that day, you will find out, dear one,' _is what she had said. And she was indeed wise about it. Too wise.

"MIKAN! THE LIMOUSINE IS HERE!"

Mikan quickly grabbed the necklace and put it around her neck. Then, with her teleportation alice, she teleported her belongings and herself to the front door.

"Hana!" She shouted as she hugged her caretaker. "I'm going to miss you. I hope I see you soon!" She let go.

Tears were flowing out of their eyes as they bid goodbye.

And they walked their separate ways.

* * *

**So how was that? Do you like it? Well, just one thing to say. I will continue this eventually, but not now. I will post the first chapter of every one of my story ideas. Then, I will make a poll for you to choose which story you would like me to continue first since A little too late is finishing soon and I can't decide which story I should type first. **

**mchii...**

**ps. since I wrote this 8 months ago, I didn't bother editing it again. **


End file.
